Parenthood
by FallingWithGrace
Summary: Sequel to Matrimony Now that Troy and Ryan are married, they decide they want to be parents. They join a foster organization and take in an introverted teenager named Griffin. Only they face many obstacles that will take all the strength they possess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't own _High School Musical. _I don't own any of the characters except for Griffin. I thought a parenting fiction for Ryan and Troy would be adorable so here we go. It's kind of the sequel to _Matrimony_, sort of. Yes.

**Warning**: Homosexual relationships, abuse, etc.

**prologue.**

_Unfazed._

Griffin Macklan Livingston had gone through a lot in the sixteen years he'd been alive. He'd had what one could call, at the very least, a hard life.

His mother had died when he was two years old and his father was an abusive alcoholic, depressed after her passing. He started physically abusing Griffin when he was four. Therefore Griffin was taken from Mr. Livingston's care at the age of seven and placed into a foster program.

Over the next nine years, he'd been to five different foster homes. Two families couldn't support him due to the amount of difficulties brought up by his foster siblings. One family was only in the organization for the money that came with it and refused to pay him any care at all. One single parent mother became was a drug addict. The last family had traded him back to the organization. They said he was a rough-edged child and a bad influence on his younger sister who was biologically related to his foster parents.

Over the years, Griffin had become rebellious and angry facing the conflicts of everyday. Like most teens in one part of their life, he felt unloved, uncared for, and didn't see the reason in going on. He almost ended his life right there several times, but found he was too cowardly to pull the trigger or draw a blade across his flesh. He hated himself for this fear in facing death, but he felt as though he needed to go on to find if there was anything better in the future.

But that is beside the point. The focus is that Griffin had gone through a life that was poor in all of its aspects, that he had gone through more in sixteen years than most people would go through in their entire lives. Nothing fazed him now; he didn't care about where he ended up as long as he continued living.

That was why when he was faced with the possibility of new foster parents, he was apathetic towards any aspect they could contain that would disarm him. He stared straight ahead, not even flinching at the oddity that was now going to control his life. He wasn't afraid. Even though the new parents he was about to have were homosexuals.

**Author's Note**: So I know I didn't finish _Matrimony_ yet, but this idea wouldn't come out of my head. Review please. More to come.

-Falling With Grace


	2. NOTE

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the feedback and support that you have given me. At 15, your reviews meant the world to me and I enjoyed every bit of my moments on . This is a unique, incredible community and my fellow Tryan lovers helped me so much. Just so you know, I do not know if I intend to continue many of these fictions-perhaps with the exception of _Stolen Light-_or if I happen to find a loose storyline that I plan to edit. I'm sorry, but at 15, I was naive and ambitious and crazy, and even though I still am many of those things-my writing style at age 19 has changed dramatically. If I do continue my fictions, they will be on the account strawberryfinn (so please add that author to alerts/favorites/etc.) Thank you so much for all of your support-your reviews were incredibly beautiful. The fictions that I have up here will be left here unless I decide to revise them, and in that case, they will be removed from the FallingWithGrace account and reposted at strawberryfinn.

I have recently begun working with the _Glee _fandom, so expect to see a lot of fictions from that area

So it's www . fanfiction . net / ~strawberryfinn (without the spaces).

All my love,

FallingWithGrace


End file.
